Just a Little Longer
by Makami
Summary: Kotarou finds himself waking in Misha's arms... post anime.


Short, sweet, and pretty pointless. It takes place after the anime.

Dedicated to: Kittiie  
**Just a Little Longer**

Kotarou Higuchi sighed softly as he nuzzled his face against the familiar, warm body that was pressed up against him. A pair of arms gently encircled his body, holding him close. The warmth was unimaginably perfect. It had lulled him to sleep that night, and the night before that, as well.

Misha had only been gone for two weeks, but in those two weeks he had gone through hell. During that time, Misha had been, for a lack of a better word, _dead._ For the sake of bringing Shia back to them, she had sacrificed her own life. For the happiness of others, she was willing to give everything up.

That seemed to be enough to give her a second chance at life, and at the angel exams.

Kotarou smiled a little. His eyes filled with tears that he refused to let himself shed. Whenever he thought of when she had been gone, he nearly cried. When he recalled the first time he heard her voice after that two week absence, his heart skipped a beat. He had comforted himself with the thought that perhaps one day Misha would return to them, if only he held on tightly to his memories of her.

He held on to them as tightly as possible, too. Misha was the one person that he could never let go of.

Even though he had no choice but to let her go one day.

When she passed the angel exams, Misha would return to Heaven. When that day came, he would have to let her go.

"Mmmnn… Kotarou-kun…" Misha slurred. Sleepily, her body squeezed him tightly as if her were a teddy bear. "Suuu…"

_Misha-san…_ he thought, his smile growing.

"Kotarou-kun…" She sounded a bit more awake this time. Again, she gave him another squeeze as she yawned. "What… time is it…? Su?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

How had the ended up like this in the first place? Kotarou thought about that for a moment. The first night that they had slept together like this was the first night that Misha had returned. She was her usual, hyper active self, putting all of her energy in trying to help him for his exams. He must have looked tired, or done something to signal to her that he was getting tired, because she suddenly took hold of him arms and dragged him towards the bed.

Despite knowing her best intentions, he had snapped at her. His exams were getting closer, and he did not have the time to play around like this. Immediately he had regretted doing so. She gave him that false smile that used to perfectly cover up her hurt feelings, the one that he used to fall for every time. He felt like such a jerk in that moment, and stopped. She was doing it because she genuinely cared about his health. The least that he could do was take a break.

He sat on the bed. Misha hopped on, and worked her way behind him. Smiling and giggling, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. He blushed, but smiled. She was so gentle, and warm. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she was an angel, or it was his feelings towards her, but a different warmth filled him. It stole his breath away. All thoughts of studying for his exams slowly slipped away. Misha was holding him. This sweet, sweet angel was holding him close to her.

Nothing else mattered more.

Soon after, he had fallen asleep. The next morning he woke in her arms. He smiled shyly, but did not move from next to her.

The mornings that they had together were limited. He had no idea how long Misha had left until she had to retake her exams. He was sure that this time she would pass them. Even if she had a lot of trouble, she would undoubtedly succeed. If she put her whole heart into it, she could do it. And when that time came…

"Kotarou-kun, I think it's time to get up. Su," Misha mentioned. "You hafta go to school. Su."

Kotarou was silent for a moment. School. It was really the last thing on his mind these days. He wanted to enjoy the time that he had with her.

"Just a little longer, Misha-san," he said softly. "Just a little bit longer, okay?"

Misha giggled softly, and rested her chin on his head.

"Just a little longer. Su."


End file.
